Deletion of the Memories that Hurt
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: [SasuSaku], [Part 1], [Heed warning inside], [One-shot] - Sakura was travelling home alone when she was attacked by a shinobi that had hurt her during the Chuunin Exam's. Then, her teammate arrives and helps her out by taking out the one who had hurt her. After all, he is an avenger.


**Deletion of the Memories that Hurt**

**Anime - **Naruto**  
Disclaimer - **Naruto is not owned by me, I am just borrowing a few of Kishimoto-san's characters.  
**Pairing -** SasuSaku**  
Summary - **Sakura was travelling home alone when she was attacked by a shinobi that had hurt her during the Chuunin Exam's. Then, her teammate arrives and helps her out by taking out the one who had hurt her. After all, he is an avenger.**  
Rating - **M**  
Warning -** A bit of rape shown here, this is my first time doing this type of thing so I'm sorry if it is pretty shitty. That is why it is M rated, rather than T. Also, Sakura and Sasuke are quite a bit OOC through here. This is because Sakura is less-fangirlish, and Sasuke isn't as much of a cold hearted bastard.**  
Time Period - **Part one. Meaning, Sasuke hasn't left just yet, Naruto is still a really stupid idiot and Sakura is still rather annoying.

**Author - **REDemption, Love and Lies

* * *

It was just a normal night. A thirteen-year old girl was travelling through her hometown of Konoha. The village was rather loud as it was a normal Friday night. She turned in an alleyway which would cut her travel time down by about ten minutes. She ran her fingers through her short, rosy hair that had been recently cut when both her and her team were attacked by the Hidden Sound shinobi. The rosette had cut her hair to try to save her teammates from dying and being injured. She knew that she had to give something up which was important to her; her hair.

A few years ago, when Sakura was only nine-years old, her mother's home was broken into a robbed. Sakura was – luckily – at her father's house for a night. Her parents had been divorced when she was only five-years old. A day or so after her night at her father's, news had reached her that her father had been murdered by a stabbing with a kunai. It was later found out that her mother had been murdered by someone her age. She also learned that teen needed some money to pay for food, and out of shock, he stabbed Sakura's mother. The rosette currently lives at her father's two-bedroom house. She also does not see her father much because he is a jonin-classed shinobi, and always takes missions that last three weeks or even more.

When she was forced to cut her hair, it saddened her quite a bit. It was not because of the fact that she had learned that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, but it was sad for her because her long, pink hair made her look a lot like her deceased mother. The survival round of the Chuunin Exams did make her feel stronger, as well as being a better kunochi, but it did not help with the pain she felt in her heart.

"Hey bitch. Who would have thought that I would have found you all the way out here?" a snarky sort of voice said from behind her. The rosette turned her head in confusion, and then saw a teen that was about her age stalking up to her. The rosette instantly remembered this boy, he was the one that had attacked both her and her teammates. Her eyes widened when she realized that he was talking to her. Sakura then spun on her heel and quickly picked up her pace. "Tch… get your ass back here, slut. You owe me for letting that damn _boyfriend_ of yours snap my arms like they were twigs, you wench!"

Sakura gasped once again and hurried along quickly. She then felt something on her shoulder, before being thrown into the wall that was to the left of her. The Sound-nin then grabbed her hands and tied them together with a piece of wire. He did it tightly so that her hands were being cut into with the strings of metal. "N-No!" she cried as he leaned forwards and sniffed.

"Heh… Like I said; you owe me. Big time," the boy snarled as he licked his lips and studied her. He had to say, she was rather pretty. Other than the fact she had a _huge _forehead. But, other than that… she was good to look at. Soon, he buried his head into her creamy, white neck as he sucked and nibbled on the flesh. uckHer green eyes gained big tears in them as they became really watery. The Sound-nin stopped what he was doing and stared at her, "You know, you're not bad to look at. I'll give you that. That's why fucking you will be so… easy," he said darkly as he put a kunai through the loop of the wire that was keeping her from moving too much. He stuck it into the wall and watched her with his dark eyes, "My name is Abumi Zaku. You better scream that name while I fuck your brains out. Got it?"

The rosette shook her head and opened her mouth to scream, but he placed his lips against hers in a bruising sort of kiss. '_My… my first kiss! He stole it!_' the rosette thought loudly as tears began falling down her cheeks and onto the pavement. He finally broke the kiss and stared at her with a sick smirk. "You… You... Why…? Why are you doing –" he stopped her with a quick squeeze to her still developing breasts. She cried out in pain, he was… groping her much too hard.

"Shut up," he muttered angrily as he used his other hand to pull out a new kunai from his weapon pouch. He then sliced right through her dress, leaving her only in a white bra and black panties. "Heh… So hot. It'll be mine soon, though." He growled as he placed his head near her ear and bit down. He broke the skin.

Trailing his fingers down as Sakura began screaming, he slipped his hand into the left cup of her bra. He began stroking her breast roughly with his scratched hands. "Stop! Please!" she begged as sobs began coating her words. Zaku merely chuckled at her, obviously not caring that he was touching the girl in a manner which she obviously did not enjoy.

While he used one hand to play with her breast, he allowed his other hand to trail down to the hem of her panties. Slipping his finger in, he instantly felt the warmth of her most sacred area. Zaku grinned, he knew that the Uchiha would want absolutely _nothing _to do with her once he takes away her innocence. "Heh… I know you _love _that Uchiha, but he really doesn't care for you from what I have seen. Che... once he knows that you're no longer worth his time, he won't want anything to do with a used up whore." And with that, his finger slipped inside of her, causing the rosette to gasp and try to pull away, but she was unable to do so as her hands were tied up by the wire. She then did all that she could do, she screamed, loudly. Zaku did not notice and gasped when he heard the high-pitched screech. He was not paying attention to her, and that caused the mistake.

Sakura then screamed again, but a hand was slammed against her chest. It winded her as she heaved for air. The girl closed her eyes. "S-Stop…" she stuttered as the Sound-nin's finger began moving in and out of her. It was a rough pace that was beginning to hurt her, she then felt him claw at her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Enough." A silky, familiar voice said. Zaku slipped his fingers out of her bra and panties and licked the one that had been inside of her. The Sound-nin turned his head and gasped when he noticed the red-eyes that were twinkling in his direction. The Uchiha growled. At a pace that may have been faster than the speed of sound, he charged forwards and kicked the Sound-nin that was still shocked by the appearance of the Uchiha.

Sasuke crimson eyes were then on Sakura as he stepped in front of her, shielding her from the Sound-nin's view. Zaku watched the Uchiha. The Sound-nin rubbed his stomach and growled, "That was _mine_, Uchiha. For messing with me, you're _dead_."

"Heh… I highly doubt it. And, _she _isn't yours. She is _mine_," The Uchiha growled and glared at Zaku. Sakura gasped, but then hissed when she felt the wire dig in even deeper. Sasuke looked at her again and noticed that blood was starting to appear on the part where her wrists were bound. He then watched Zaku once again, waiting for the Sound-nin to move, or even speak. "Are you even ready to attack me, bastard? Since you've hurt her, you're now dead."

Sasuke then did something that Sakura did not know that he would do. He forming a symbol with his hands that Sakura had only ever seen Naruto and Kakashi do; Shadow Clone jutsu. The Uchiha did not bother to call it out as three clones appeared beside him. The Uchiha turned his head to one of the clones, "You go and help Sakura. The others will help me kill this bastard."

The three clones nodded their heads. The clone that was told to help Sakura walked up to the rosette and pulled the kunai out of the wall. Sakura cried out. "I-Itai…" she whispered as she fell onto the Sasuke clone. The clone hugged her, and kept her body away from the cold as well as from the possible prying eyes.

The Uchiha clone dropped both of his hands to her wrists and began undoing the wire. The clone noticed the rosette's fear, as she was scared at the moment because of what Zaku had just done to her. "It's okay." Sasuke muttered, his voice low… and gentle? His eyes were on hers, trying to smoulder her into a calm state. Soon, those onyx orbs went to red as he knocked her out with his kekkei genkai. Sakura's body became limp in his arms as he dropped the wire that had been undone.

The real Sasuke dropped the dead body of Zaku and glared down at it with hateful eyes. "Tch… hand Sakura to me." Sasuke ordered his clone as the copy handed Sasuke the clone without saying a word before poofing away. Sasuke gently placed her on a bench that was conveineintly in the alley. He tore off his jacket and wrapped it around her, to hide her from people that may be watching. Gently, he lifted her back up (bridal style) and ran off towards his home.

**/**

**/**

When Haruno Sakura awoke from her sleep, she noticed that she was not in her own bed. Heck, she did not even _know _how she ended up where she ended. The rosette's eyes softened when she noticed whose place this truly was. The Uchiha symbols on the wall proved that it was her handsome (as well as powerful) teammate's house. She looked around and then frowned when she noticed that she was not in her own clothes. The young girl sat up and rubbed her head, and noticed the absence of her headband. "What… happened last night?" she whispered to herself as she pressed her index finger against her cheek.

A knock was then heard from outside of the room, and Sakura murmured a, 'come in'. Uchiha Sasuke walked in with a hand shoved deep inside of his pockets. Sakura took in his features and noticed that there was a cut on his cheek and underneath his eyes were dark bags. "Are you okay?" the Uchiha asked quietly as he watched her intently.

"Uh… yeah. How did I get here, Sasuke-kun?" the rosette asked as she scratched the back of her head, nervously. Sasuke came closer and sat at the foot of the bed with a stormy sort of look. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" the female shinobi asked as she watched Sasuke cautiously. She did not like how he was acting at this moment. The way his posture was showed that he was either stressed or angry. Sakura pulled herself out of the sheets and sat right beside the last Uchiha.

Sasuke watched her for a moment and then looked down, his bangs covering his eyes as he was not wearing his headband at the very moment. "I found you passed out on a bench. I carried you back here. And…" the Uchiha paused and looked back up at Sakura with a hardened expression, "nothing is wrong. Don't worry about it." He finished quietly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she stood up and stretched. Sasuke watched her and noticed that she looked pretty good in the Uchiha clan's clothes. "I… I'll be leaving, okay? Remember that Kakashi-sensei wanted to take us on a D-classed mission for some extra training before the Chuunin Exams." Sakura said and ran her fingers through her shortened hair. She was about to turn to leave the room and find her way out of the mansion, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her. She turned her head to see the Uchiha watching her intensely. Something was on his mind.

He dropped her hand and looked to the side. "Just… be careful, alright?" he muttered quietly as his bangs covered his eyes once again. Sakura watched him for a little while and blushed. Sasuke cared for her? Something… really was up with him today.

"Oh yeah," Sakura glanced down at the clothes she was wearing. "Do you want these back later? I can go and wash them and I'll give them to you by tomorrow." Sakura said as Sakura watched over her again. Sakura was wearing a black version of his usual top with beige pants. Sasuke nodded as Sakura waved her hand to take her leave. As she left the room, Sasuke plonked himself down on the ground and frowned to himself. It was better that she did not know what was done to her – Sasuke looked up at the ceiling – he did not want her to know about what Zaku had done to her; Sakura did not deserve that, not one bit. It was Sasuke that had deleted her memories of that even with his kekkei genkai. He was… grateful that he had the Sharingan during that.

Sasuke then smirked. He was still absolutely furious, and he will be taking most of his anger out on Zaku's teammates if he gets the chance to fight them. He then rubbed his hand against the mark that was beginning to pulsate once again. Closing his eyes, Sasuke was prepared to do _whatever _he could to make the whole team pay for Zaku's… mistakes. Sakura... she deserved him to be her avenger, even if it would be for only a little while.

* * *

**Notes Referring to OTHER Stories - **So, to everyone that reads my fics, please look on my profile when I don't update them for a while. There is often a reason why, so don't think that I'm just being lazy.

**Author's Notes - **Well, I've had this idea in my head when I (so stupidly) began watching the first series of Naruto. So, expect a few one-shots from part 1. Heh... Well, I'm not going to make this too long, so yeah.

_Review Please.  
Later._


End file.
